I want you to want me
by RogueWriter14
Summary: What do you do when you marry someone you hate? For ex-friends Sasuke and Naruto they'll be forced to ask that question. Can the two survive an angry ex, an unexpected pregnancy, other perils, and realizing they might not hate each other? NaruSasu Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Sexual content, swearing, YAOI, Mpreg, gay marriage. If these DISTURB you click the BACK button!

AU meaning no ninjas, no Kyubbi, etc. In this story it also won't be based in Japan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Nor do I own the locations, or settings in this story. ... To put it simply I won NOTHING

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics and these: -- mean there's a time line. Well this is my first fan-fiction so yea I like long story's so it'll be long but please review seeing as this is my first one I'll take as much criticism as I can to make it better for your benefit

AN.N. Sasuke is 19, Naruto is 22. Rawr hope you like it. Please like it. Dx

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm gonna miss you, you know," Neji said as he watched Sasuke pack his suitcase.

Sasuke shoved the last remnants of his clothes into his suitcase and zipped it up. He stood up, turned around and smirked. "Now when has Mr. Hyuga been anything but an asshole? Been doing drugs lately?" He walked into his arms and brushed his lips against his own.

"Well that jerk off brother of yours hates me. No doubt he'll try to set you up with someone else," Neji growled, giving him a possessive nip on the ear.

Sasuke chuckled. "Ah there's my asshole," he whispered against his boyfriends neck.

A few years ago, he never would've never thought that he'd be in the situation he was now. In college in Michigan making straight A's, sharing a luxury apartment with a boyfriend, whom he loved. Well he expected it, but he expected to be in a very different matter. He never expected to be in a college that was thousands of miles away from his home, so he could be as far away from his family as possible. He never expected to have a boyfriend who was almost ten years older than he was.

A few years ago he would've thought that he was going to have the perfect life with his former boyfriend. Hell back then he had it all figured out as almost any naive teenager who was lovestruck had. Once he was out of college they would've married, had kids, huge Asian inspired mansion, and lived happily ever after with not a care in the world.

Well that obviously hadn't happened. He'd been screwed over many times in his lifetime and he'd learned to get used to it, he would leave it at that. He wouldn't register it in his mind, and it worked. He was living a relatively happy life, not exactly how he had pictured but hell life never worked the way you wanted it to. He dealt with it, and he was fine.

But he didn't want to lose his train of thought and wonder back into the past he so loved to hate. Now he was thinking about his current state. Right now he was about to visit his family, Mikoto and Itachi, in California. He hadn't seen them in over a year and Mikoto thought it was about time that he fly his ass over to the flaming hot state. There wasn't much of a back story to it. She simply called him one day and said, "Don't ask any questions, you're getting your ass over here for summer break and I'm buying your ticket. Bye."

So here he stood packing his bags and geting ready to leave his apartment, with his boyfriend who was driving him to the airport. He smiled and lifted his duffle bag. "Why don't you help me get my stuff in the car."

The car ride was relatively quiet. Neither of them were the type to talk much, but this time Sasuke figured he might as well talk to him for a while. He was leaving him for a long time. "So what are you going to do for the summer?" he asked try to start a conversation.

"Nothing," came a stoic answer.

The simple one word answer Sasuke had come to get used to. It happened quite often, but Neji was a one answer kind of guy and he expected nothing else from him. He was the older version of him, except much darker and literate. He was nine years older than him, and working along side his father in a business that he ran. He couldn't say much about his boyfriend, in fact in the past two years they had been together he still couldn't quite figure him out. In fact he had never even seen his family before, he didn't like to give him personal information. Sometimes Sasuke questioned whether the man even liked him or if he just wanted a nice piece of ass after a stressful day of work, but his boyfriend had proved numerous times that it wasn't true. "Alright," he said.

So much for striking up a conversation.

As they rode to he airport Sasuke looked at the cars and houses that they had passed. He had managed to strike up somewhat of a conversation. He promised Neji that he would call everyday, and the older man told him once again how much he would miss him ... and how much hated his brother. He took out the cellphone in his pocket and dialed his mothers number. He needed to make sure what time she was coming to pick him up. He waited several rings before he heard her answer.

"Hello?" A monotone male voice answered.

Ah, his brother Itachi. Prone to showing almost no emotion whatsoever, unless he was annoyed. In very few incidents was he able to witness his own brother showing any sign of remorse, sympathy, love, etc. Sometimes he wondered if he had some sort of disorder, even his parents had wondered and sent him to a doctor, but there was nothing wrong with him. Though he found his brother annoying 98 percent of the time, he had to admit that if he started giving him kisses and cuddles he would jump off the nearest cliff possible.

Sasuke sighed. "Itachi is mom there?"

"You can tell me, what do you want?"

"You guys are picking me up right?" Sasuke asked.

He heard a scoff come from his brother. "No shit Sherlock. Are you an idiot? Foolish little brother."

Sasuke frowned. He had every right to be foolish! After waiting after school for _nine _hours for his mother to pick him and then finally having to walk home for_ two _hours by himself, in the dark, where thugs, prostitutes, and forty year old men with shota complexes lurked only to find out that his mother was getting her nails done ... he was fully inclined to be foolish. He still couldn't forget about the pale man that had asked him if he wanted some candy. He was eight for Christ sake! ... He still couldn't let go. He was about to curse Itachi out until he heard his brother cough.

"Mom says that were going to go to The Uzumaki's house later ... she said she had something important to tell you. And she also said that you better not whine about it or she's having your car towed," his brother said in a weird voice. A voice that almost hinted pity.

The raven gave a confused look even though it couldn't be seen by his brother and heaved out a sigh. "Itachi what's wrong with you? Have you taken too much vicodin again?" he asked bluntly. "What does she have tot ell me anyway?"

Surprisingly enough he heard his brother laughing on the end. "They'll tell you later." After a few moments of silence his brother in an amused tone said, "Sasuke you are going to hate her."

* * *

The noise of the airplanes engine filled Sasuke ears as he arose from a deep sleep. He groaned and shifted in his leather seat. The waiters that were at your beck and call, the chattering of wealthy business men on their cell phones, the patent leather seats. It should've been a reminder to him of just how damn lucky he really was, to be born in an aristocratic family of such high stature would be anyones dream. Anyone would've thought they were lucky to have a one in a million life, he on the other hand wasn't thanking his lucky stars. For the past five years of his life he cursed being born in a pampered life style, for on reason and one reason alone. It had brought him to the one person he hated most, Naruto.

In the next hour he would be in his home town Los Angeles, Californa. The place he'd grown to make memories, friends, his entire livelihood was based there. He would be seeing his mother, who had put up a facade ever since the death of his father a few months back, a woman he didn't quite think he could stand anymore. His brother Itachi who couldn't stand for the sole fact that they were actually related. As much as he couldn't stand them he loved them that much more. This would be enough to make a person happy they were visiting their home right?

No. He despised the fact that he was visiting for the summer, because who were their neighbors? Minato and Kushina Uzumaki, the parents of Naruto Uzumaki, who also happened to be staying for the summer. How convenient. His mother couldn't warn him ahead of time? She was definitely doing this on purpose. That lady had always been trying to get him to 'bond', as she liked to call it, with that blond simpleton for the past three years. Ever since her and the Uzumaki's had started noticing the two boys would never talk if they were in the same room, only huff in irritation. But to no avail did her attempts work, he didn't care if they used to be friends he was done with him.

It was somewhat of shock value to the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's. Sasuke had always gotten along much better with Naruto than Itachi had, even though they were the same age. They had taken baths together (when they were younger of course), camped out in the backyard, created their own "special people only" club. They were two peas in a pond, as opposite as they were from each other they were undoubtedly inseparable. They were shocked beyond their wits and confused at the sudden animosity between the two. Of course they hardly ever pressed the issue with two, especially Sasuke who seemed to be much more sensitive about the subject.

And he was glad they stopped pressing the issue. The constant queries of why his friendship with the blond had come to a sudden halt were enough to drive him to the brink of insanity. He hated him and there wasn't much else to say. It wasn't rocket science.

Needless to say: He. Could not. Stand Naruto. He was stupid (he didn't even know how to spell the word orange till he was fourteen), he was almost religiously a pervert and Sasuke couldn't even count the number of times that he'd walked in on him watching porn, and he was an ass. The saddest part was that he didn't even know. He thought he was a good person with merit.

After what Sasuke liked to call 'the incident' happened between them, an incident he wouldn't address in front of anyone or let alone register in his mind, the blond being the dumb ass that he is had actually tried to talk to him numerous times. But Sasuke wouldn't budge, and to his pleasure Naruto had actually stopped talking to him after two years of pleading. For once even though Sasuke couldn't believe it, he took the hint and spoke to him no more.

And just like that their twelve year friendship had ended. Gone with the wind, lost to eternal flames. Signed, sealed, and delivered. It was over and speaking terms weren't an option for them unless their parents forced them to talk, which usually ended up with with someones fist in the others mouth. So now here he was heading off to his family, and his narrow minded mother had just decided to invite the fucking Uzumaki's over! Where was everyone's sanity these days.

Apparently she had something important to tell him. Important maybe, but important enough to bring the Uzumaki's over? When had they ever come in the Uchiha picture? She wasn't telling him something, and she was lying. Even his brother seemed a bit uneasy when he talked to him over the phone, and when he urged him for answers he simply said, "They'll tell you later." His brother never kept a secret, he couldn't keep one to save his life. It couldn't be because of something bad, because he would've told him his brother had always been fond of seeing him squirm. Something was definitely off.

So now he not only would he gain unnecessary stress from seeing Naruto, he would stress over this so called important news that had to be told. Jeez it was probably something stupid too no doubt. He looked out the planes window and frowned. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that something was going to happened, something he wouldn't be particularly happy about.

* * *

Sasuke shifted in his seat and looked straight forward as his mom babbled on about how she missed him and what not. He had arrived from his flight an hour ago and they were now driving towards their estate. Itachi his brother was driving the car, and acknowledged his existence with a mere 'hello'. Oh the brotherly love was just radiating! His mom was sitting in the back seat with him so that she could have time to talk to him from mother to son. It was kind of entertaining how she talked endlessly.

"So how have you been?" Mikoto asked, catching Sasuke's attention. Her face was so warm and welcoming no sign of sorrow showed on her face, it was unnerving to him that she could stay so composed even though it had only had been a few months after the death of his father, Fugaku. That was part of the reason he had come over. Unfortunately he was stumped with exams the moment he had found his father had gotten hit by a car and died by the impact. If he had left to go to te funeral he would've flunked that semester of college. So to his dismay, the day his funeral was held he was studying for exams.

Suddenly realizing he'd lost his train of thought, he reverted his attention back to his mother who had a serious look on her face. "Have you dumped that Neji kid yet?" Ah, yes the Neji problem. His mother wasn't to fond of his current boyfriend and vice versa. She always let him know that Neji wasn't his type, and he could do much better, like she had any idea what his type was. They had always acted civil towards each other though as much as they disliked each other they did it for Sasuke's sake, until she'd walked in one them having sex. That was when she decided she didn't care if her son was happy about it or not.

"No," was his simple reply.

Mikoto gave him a stern look. "You really should think about getting rid of him you know, he's always brooding."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm always brooding."

"Yes but you see, a pessimistic guy like you doesn't mesh good with serious men like him. You'll go on being all dark and serious together. You need someone energetic and happy to balance it out," she explained. "I know someone I could set you up with, Neji doesn't have to know," she whispered as if it were top secret. She sounded almost a little desperate.

Sasuke gave a sigh, just what he'd expected from his mother. Lately she had been pushing him to break up with his current boyfriend, almost every time she had called him. He was starting to get really irked by it. "He's been my boyfriend for two years mom, I'm really beyond the point of looking for someone new," he said in an exasperated tone. "I thought I came here to spend time with you guys, not to discuss you're blatantly obvious hate for my boyfriend."

Mikoto looked forward, and gave an expression Sasuke didn't quite know what to make of, partly because that expression was familiar to him. It was a look she had when she first saw him arrive from his flight. She looked as if she was contemplating something, the curiosity was killing him and he didn't know how much more he could take. What were these damn people keeping from him! "Mom are you okay?"

His mother seemed to shift from her thoughts. "Yes I'm fine honey," she said, putting on an obviously fake smile. "Lets get to driving faster Itachi," she called out to her oldest son.

No one talked for the rest of the ride. It wasn't an awkward silence per say, they just couldn't find much to say. Itachi was a man of little words, at least when nothing interested him. And Sasuke was too busy thinking to care about making a conversation. Their mother, who usually had to initiate conversations, was also lost in thought. So no one talked for the rest of the ride.

It was only till they came down their neighborhood and stopped at a house, well mansion that was definitely not their own that Sasuke said something. It was a peach color, not tan, it looked like a European villa not like their more westernized house, it was the Uzumaki's house not theirs. What the fuck were they doing there? "I thought we were unpacking first," he snapped.

Mikoto gave him an innocent smile. "I told I had something to tell you didn't I? You can unpack later, until then you're coming," she said sweetly, inwardly laughing inside when her son scowled and got out of the door, slamming it behind him.

They all proceeded to walk to the Uzumaki mansion, Sasuke with a look of contempt on his face as he watched his brother knock on the door. His look of contempt was immediately replaced with a look of shock as he saw Kushina Uzumaki scream when opening the door, and proceeded to take his face in her hands. "Oh look at you Sasuke," she said in wonder. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages, and you're still as adorable as ever." She took his face out of her hands and looked at him up and down. "Hmm you haven't grown much, you're still only an inch taller than me I guess that's just the Asian in you," she joked.

Sasuke flinched. That was one of the many things he was sensitive about, his height. He hadn't grown an inch since he was fourteen, he stood at disappoint five feet and seven inches, much shorter than his brother who was a staggering six feet. "Itachi's Asian and he's tall," he said in a serious tone. And honestly, to him it was a serious matter.

"Yes, but honey Itachi's a freak," Kushina said. Everyone seemed to find this funny and laughed. Kushina, just as he'd remembered her. Almost exactly like Naruto except she was slightly more tolerable and wasn't an idiot. Minato hadn't changed much either, he reminded him of his father except much less stern. "Well don't just stand there! Come in," she said, ushering them inside the house. She reverted her attention towards Mikoto. "Mikoto we have some things to talk about, Sasuke you can hang out with Naruto he's in his room," she said, walking with her husband into the living room.

Sasuke stopped his mother before she could follow. "Mom I'm not talking to him," he said defiantly. He couldn't talk to him, let alone be in the same room as him. If he had to be forced to do that, he'd probably break something, most likely Naruto's head.

This time a look of pity didn't cross Mikoto's face like before. Instead a look of sheer annoyance took place on her face. "Sasuke we'll only be talking a few minutes , then we'll have dinner with them. You don't even have to talk to him, just sit in there and wait till were done talking okay?" she pleaded. "What happened between you two anyway, you guys used to be the best of friends."

Sasuke groaned. There she went pressing the issue again, when was she ever going to get it? "Never mind, I'll just go then," he said. He walked up the staircase, and with each step he became more agitated and nervous, what was he going to say to him? Of course almost every conversation of theirs had turned into a fight, but would he re- No! He wasn't going to stress over something so stupid. He would just walk into the room, sit down, and act like he hated the blond and he'd rather be skinning fish than sitting with him. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. He walked down the halls and passed various doors, until he reached the door that was most familiar to him, Naruto's door. He stopped at the door and took in a deep breath. '_Don't lose your cool Sasuke, just relax,'_ he thought to himself.

He abruptly opened the door, walked into Naruto's room, and closed it behind him. There was the blond laying on his bed staring at the plasma screen on the wall. Sasuke suddenly felt weird inside, he couldn't explain the feeling but it was still lingering. He couldn't explain it but as he looked at the room that looked the same as ever, messy with clothes piled on top of clothes, books stacked on shelves that had never been touched, and the same pictures that had been there for years. He felt all the emotions that he felt all those years ago flooding back, although he didn't show it. He quickly discarded that feeling, and erased it in his mind, he wouldn't remember that feeling, he didn't want to.

He looked awkwardly at Naruto, who in turn merely glanced at him and looked back at the tv. He scowled, that stupid brat didn't even say 'fuck you' ... what an asshole. _'I can't just sit here he'll think I'm intimidated.'_ He looked around for a place to sit and eventually _sat_ on a small couch next to the bed with a huff. He didn't know why, but he was sort of mad that the stupid blond didn't even say anything to him, as if his existence wasn't important.

He looked at the tv screen and watched what was currently playing, some documentary on school shootings. It was surprisingly interesting and he started to relxas a little. It was at least something that could distract him. Naruto seemed to pick up his interest on the show and changed it to a sports channel. Everyone knew Sasuke hated sports, he couldn't sit still watching them to save his life. He frowned and looked at Naruto, who was innocently looking at the screen as if he'd done nothing wrong. "Asshole!" he growled.

Naruto slowly turned to face Sasuke and gave a sly smirk. "What?" he asked innocently. "It's my room I can watch what I want."

Sasuke looked at him incredulously. The little asshole! It took all the restraint in the world at that moment not to ring his tan neck. How long had he been there? Three minutes? And already he wanted to bury the kid under the ground! "God!" he huffed, mumbling random swear words under his breath and crossing his arms almost child like.

He didn't see Naruto's face, so he couldn't see the frown that took place on it. In all honesty he couldn't help but act like an ass, in the past he'd try to be civil but his attempts to mend what they had broken of their friendships proved inadequate. How was he supposed to be nice if he was shot down every time? He also sort of liked seeing Sasuke angry, it was a step up from what little emotion he gave him in his presence.

When he had seen him walk through that door a few minutes ago he didn't know what to think. In all honesty he wasn't angry at all he was happy, he hadn't seen him in over a year. He hadn't received one phone call, not that he expected one in the first place. He was skinnier,his bone structure was more refined, he was definitely cuter, he hadn't grown much though. When he walked through the door he wanted his petite frame and coo about how much he changed, but he was pretty sure that if he had he'd be thrown out a window.

Out of the corner of his eye he examined Sasuke up and down. He wanted to laugh, the boy looked like he was being asked to walk on glass. In spite of telling himself not to he could help but stifle a laugh. The raven seemed to notice this and glared at him. "What?" he snapped self consciencely.

Naruto quickly shut up and said, "Nothing."

Sasuke looked back at the tv as much as he despised doing so and huffed again. He looked around the room and something he hadn't seen in the room before caught his eye. It was a fox plush doll sitting on a drawer and the most peculiar thing he'd ever seen, it looked ratty as if it had been owned since someone was five and looked like it had never been washed, it looked almost vaguely familiar. He walked over to the drawer to further examine it. Once the doll was within his grasp he grabbed it looked at it, some of the stitching was loose an-

"That is something you don't touch," Naruto said as he snatched the doll away from the raven. He tucked the doll into the the drawer and gave a one sided smile.

"I was looking at that," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto laughed at the raven who became even more enraged at this. "Jeez Sasuke you just have an angry little soul don't you? Does Mr. Pessimistic always have to find a reason to get pissed off at me? Listen I know you've had a stick up your ass for the past five years, and I'm sorry for that it must hurt really bad I'd probably be mad too. But you don't have to take it out on me," he yelled. He almost enjoyed the mixture of shock and anger, but didn't let it show.

"Shut up whitey."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy below him. _Whitey _he hated that word. He'd lived in a dominantly Asian environment his entire life so naturally there were many at his school. In elementary school he was constantly teased for being part Japanese and looking completely Caucasian, as dumb as it may sound. "whitey" was one of many phrases used to describe him. Eventually when he got to middle school the teasing had stopped, but it stuck with him and that word always made him sensitive and Sasuke knew that. "What did you just say?"

Sasuke took a few more incriminating steps closer and filled the space between the two and said slowly, "I said: Shut up. Whitey. What are you gonna do about it?"

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha looked around nervously. What the Uzumaki's were asking her ... she didn't know if she could do it. They had talked about it for months and had agreed to do it. But now that Sasuke had returned she didn't know if she could go through with it, he would hate her. Itachi wasn't talkative, Fugaku wasn't around anymore, so Sasuke was the only one she could _really _talk to. If he didn't talk to her again she didn't know what she would do. "Are you guys sure about this?" she asked.

Kushina and Minato nodded. They had never been more serious in their life, they were always one to keep to their word and if they made a promise to someone they intended to keep it. Minato leaned forward. "When me and Fugaku were in college together we vowed to do it. As crazy as it seems, we were serious. If we don't go through with this I won't be able to live with myself. After all with his death a few months ago, it's the least we can do."

It _was _crazy, it was absolutely crazy. But Fugaku was her husband after all, she felt liked she owed him that much. But to do something this extreme? And to get the boys to agree with it? It sounded nearly impossible. "But surely the boys will hate us for the longest time. They can't agree to it, especially with the way they've been acting these past few years. How do we know they'll willingly participate?"

Kushina stepped in this time. "Once we bring up Fugaku they'll have to. He was special to them both, I'm almost certain they'll agree to do this. If not for us, then for him," she said confidently.

"You can't forget that they despise each other. Surely they'll kill each other before even going a week into this," Mikoto argued. "And Sasuke is still in college he's not ready to commit to this sort of thing, especially with the full package it comes with."

"Which is why we'll have Naruto take a year off from work, and Sasuke a year off from college," Minato said. "We have so much money they don't even need to work if they don't want to, so taking a year off won't hurt anyone."

Mikoto looked down to the ground and back at them. What they were proposing was certainly insane, but they had a point. "And you sure that they'll definitely agree to this?"

Minato smiled. "Certainly maybe it'll help them mend what ever they did anyway. After ma-"

_Crash!!_

_"You bastard I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" _

The adults in the room looked at each other in fear and immediately ran upstairs and into Naruto's room. What they found was Sasuke sprawled on the floor thrashing furiously at Naruto who had him pinned him to the floor, next to them was a broken lamp. When they found out they had an intruder the boys slowly looked at their parents, who had a mixture of confusion, anger, and disbelief on their face. Sasuke took the the chance to push the blond off him and straighten out his clothes he looked furiously at the blond who got up and straightened his clothes as well. "He made me angry," Naruto said defensively.

Kushina slowly looked at Mikoto and said, "This will probably be harder than we thought."

* * *

A.N. So do you like it? Yay? Nay? I really wanted to write it, as much as I hate to say I think the story idea is 'cute' ... I just cringed I hate that word. Well I hate it when referring to something I'm associated with (And I'm associated with this story, since I'm writing it). Well yea this story is actually comprised of two stories that were stuck in my hand for quite some time. And eventually those two ideas blended and created one whole story, which explained all the loop holes too. You'll get to read a bit from Naruto's perspective in the next chapter. So ... you want to know what that 'incident' is? Read and _eventually_you'll find out. Bwuahahha I'm evil.

To the people who read all my stories if you're wondering, this is not Twisted. BUT! I have finally found out what I want with that story, and once I have everything figured out it'll be up.

Hmm not much else to say. Oh ... I'm writing "To love the unloved" as you read this, bear with me now! It will rise from the grave soon enough! ... I hope my avid readers aren't mad about that, then I'd be sad.

So with that being said, I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. Honestly they mean a lot to me, and the people who review every chapter and story .. you guys are awesome! So please review and what not, praise, criticism, etc. Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Sexual content, swearing, YAOI, Mpreg, gay marriage. If these DISTURB you click the BACK button!

AU meaning no ninjas, no Kyubbi, etc. In this story it also won't be based in Japan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Nor do I own the locations, or settings in this story. ... To put it simply I own NOTHING

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics and these: -- mean there's a time line. Well this is my first fan-fiction so yea I like long story's so it'll be long but please review seeing as this is my first one I'll take as much criticism as I can to make it better for your benefit.

Warning: Mean and slightly idiotic Naruto in this chapter. xD

Note: fixed the errors

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"He's such an asshole!" Sasuke exclaimed. There he sat on a bed in the Uzumaki's guest room that his brother was currently occupying, complaining about how Naruto was an incurable ass. He, in all honesty, would've rather complained to his mother, but she was currently have a supposed _'important'_conversation with Naruto's parents. So he was stuck complaining about his misfortunes to his indifferent brother, who was reading a book, and not giving him a second glance.

The earlier days events had him rattled, he's was absolutely livid. How dare Naruto have the nerve to attack him! Sure he had verbally attacked him with a (possibly semi- racist) comment that had opened some old scars, but that didn't mean the stupid blond had the right to jump on him and knock the breath out of him. And holy hell was that idiot heavy.

Sasuke shook his head and made a hiss of disgust as he thought about it. It only made him more fustrated and he yelled, "And who does that idiot think he is anyway! He should do us a favor and get hit by a moving vehicle." He looked at his brother intently, expecting a response. But to no avail did he get one, he usually didn't care, but in this case he needed him to respond.

He glared at his older brother."Are you listening Itachi!"

His older brother reverted his attention from the book, to his brother and raised his eyebrow. "Yes, unfortunately Sasuke, I'm listening intently. I can hear every single impudent word you are saying. Does that satisfy you?" To Sasuke's dismay, when he gave a nod, Itachi looked back at his book. "Is there something else you've got to say, because if you don't you need to get out," he said keeping his eyes on his book.

Sasuke huffed. "You're my older brother you know. You're supposed to listen to my problems, and you're supposed convince me that I'm not in the wrong and that what Naruto did was rude. How can you just sit there and sigh in exasperation when you're defenseless teenage brother, got tackled by that ginormous blond monster," he whined.

Itachi smirked, just like his brother to play the dramatic card."Two things. One: mom is the one who's supposed to listen to you whine about your problems, and as your older brother I'm supposed to make you feel insecure about them. And two: You know if you were a character in a tv show, millions of Sasuke fan girls would be whining about how that was completely out of character."

"Yea I know," Sasuke said. His expression turned serious and he looked down at the beds covers. "But seriously Itachi ... he just makes me so angry, and sometimes I don't even know why."

"That, Sasuke, is called sexual frustration."

Sasuke's jaw dropped and his face turned a shade of red. How dare his brother insinuate that he wanted to have sex with Naruto! The thought absolutely disgusted him, especially when ... ugh he didn't even want to think about it. "That is not funny Itachi, I wouldn't fuck that loser if I was offered a sports car in return," he growled. "Jesus, why can't you take this conversation seriously ... it's serious!"

"Foolish little brother. Can you not take a joke?" Itachi said casually."As for you're anger, all I have to say is that you better get over that quick. You guys will be seeing alot of eachother." He inwardly laughed when he saw Sasuke give him a look of confusion, he loved knowing secrets, he could use his knowledge to mess with Sasuke's head.

"What are you talking about Itachi, I'll only be here for a few months till I go back to college. I won't have to see him for a whole other Summer after this," he said, smiling at the thought.

Itachi snorted. "Not likely. Mom called the school and got them to take you out. So college is a no go, sorry to burst your bubble there."

If Sasuke's face looked confused before, it was pure dumbfounded by now. Itachi couldn't seriously be telling the truth could he? Their mom had always stressed the importance on going to college so they could take over the family business, so why would she do that? It didn't sound like her. And even then, what purpose did it serve in the long run anyway? "W-What are you talking about."

"I can't tell you anymore, you can ask mom about that," Itachi said. He seemed to ponder this for a minute, nodding to himself and muttering things under his breath despite the fact that his little brother looked like he was at the point of hyperventilating. "Yeah ... you can go ask mom about that, so get the hell out and leave me alone."

Sasuke looked at him with disbelief and shook his head. "No! I need answers now Itachi, you can't just leave my questions unanswered! Not when you've told me this. What do you mean she took me out of college? Did I max out a credit card? Did she see the video? Tell me, I need to know dammit," he yelled shaking his brother in the process. "The only way I'm leaving is if you make me, by force."

"Che okay," Itachi said. He proceeded to pick up his protesting brother in a bridle position, walk up to the door, open it and gently place him in front of the door. "Now that I've proceeded to get out of the room by force, have a nice life and leave me alone," he said before slamming the door and locking it, choosing to ignore his brother yelling for him on the other side of the door. "Good riddens." Jeez little brothers were annoying.

* * *

Naruto sighed as his father placed a bowl of steaming ramen in front of him. Even ramen couldn't help the ache he was feeling. Both physically (damn Sasuke knew how to knee people in the ribs) and emotionally. He felt so lost, nevermind that a nineteen year old immature brat had embarrassed him in front of his family. That was the least of his concerns. He just wanted to know why, after all these years, the raven had still held some sort of grudge over him.

If he had just known what he did to deserve Sasuke's shunning, he would apologize in a heartbeat. But every time he tried to ask, his ex- best friend had just shot him down and told him that he shouldn't have done it in the first place, and leave him the fuck alone or he'd tell his father. He'd assumed that meant, that whatever he had to tell his father was something that would get him beat up ... But what the hell did that mean?

Of course he only knew of one incident in particular that would definitely get him a deserved beat down by Fugaku. But arrogant raven was the one who'd let it happen in the first place, and besides that, it didn't sound like Sasuke was talking about that. Which led him back to his first question that had him sitting in the dining room, and pondering what had happened. What exactly had he done wrong.

Had it really been bad enough for Sasuke to ultimately hate him over the course of five years? If only the little bastard would just tell him what he did wrong, stupid Uchiha and his damn stubbornness. "Father ..."

"Mmhmm?" his father answered, taking a seat next to him.

"Are you mad at me, for what happened earlier?"

He looked at his father who took a deep breath and said, "In all honesty, not really. I expected that much, I just thought sharp objects would be thrown into the mix. I am mad however, that you guys can't seem to stop throwing temper tantrums in each others prescence."

Naruto frowned. "You make it sound like I'm immature."

"If you think you're not immature, that further proves that you are," his father said. "But tell me Naruto, why can't you two just settle your differences?"

Naruto shook his head, like a disappointed mother. "You old people just don't understand. It's not as easy as it seems, especially with someone like Sasuke, he's always so set in his ways that it's difficult to get him to see the actual picture. And it's even more difficult since he's younger, because of the sole fact that I'm older than him and he should give me respect ... he doesn't." '_Oh my God he's an asshole.'_

Minato chuckled. "Maybe you just need to sit him down and have a one on one talk with him."

"Why do you care anyway?"

'_I care because if I don't get you two talking again Kushina will murder me, and our plan won't fall into place dammit,' _Minato irately thought to himself. He was on thin ice here. After Naruto and Sasuke's little tete a tete, the two women told him that if he didn't get them on good terms by the end of the week, their plan was a lost cause. And he couldn't let that happen, not if he wanted to keep his promise to Fugaku.

After having found out that his friend of twenty years had been fatally wounded in a car accident, his mind had gone back to the pact they'd had in college. Of course when they'd first made it Minato knew they were both serious about it, as insane as it sounded. They'd put the plan off till the kids were out of college, but since Fugaku had passed on, Minato knew he had to go trhough with the plan as fast as possible, or it would be nearly impossible to pull off.

Therefore, the conversation with his son.

"Because your my son and I want to see you happy, and I've noticed recently that you've been down. You're not even eating ramen, it must be the whole thing with Sasuke."

Naruto smirked. "You're something funny if you think Sasuke's got anything to do with my happiness, he could fuck a grandpa and I wouldn't think about it twice. In fact, he _is _fucking a grandpa and I could give a fuck. He's got no affect on me whatsoever."

Minato tried not to sigh in exasperation. Oh how he wanted to shake his son and tell him that his future depended on them making up, but that would make everything obvious, and that wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. "Just talk to him, what's the worst that could happen?"

"What's the worst thing that could happen? Hmm maybe ... getting into a fight, which in the process would get me kneed in the groin, then deeming me unable to reproduce maybe?" Naruto retorted. He half heartily meant it as a joke, but a little part of him was scared it would end that way. After all, Sasuke did kick like a pro soccer player.

His father laughed and shook his head. "Just to talk to him, for me? I am an old hack after all."

"If I do it will you stop bugging me about it?" Naruto asked. When Minato nodded he asked once again, "And if it doesn't go well and he ends up hating me more you'll let the whole drama with me and Sasuke go?" He noticed that his father had a bit of more trouble nodding once more. Hmm what was with the old man anyway, everyone was acting so weird lately. "Okay ..." Naruto said warily.

* * *

_"Sasuke, get your butt moving or I'm leaving without you!" Naruto yelled. He smiled as his raven haired friend tripped over himself as he hurriedly tried to tied his his shoes. "Nice going clutz!"_

_"Shut up or I'm walking by myself!" Sasuke barked as he ran towards his friend._

_"Don't humor me Sasuke," Naruto said self assured. He held out his hand till he felt the Uchiha grab it. _

_It was the first day of the eighth grade for him, and the fifth for Sasuke. It was the end of the Summer, and Naruto was as depressed as ever ... of course he never let that show. Ever since he left Elementary school and entered middle school, all he had to look forward to in school was his senior year in high school, because that would be the year he would finally see his best friend. He still had four years for it to happen, and it was four years too long. _

_Alot of his friends called him a dork for holding onto a friendship with someone who was three years younger than him. But he couldn't help it. Ever since his raven haired friend was born he'd felt an attachment to him. It felt weird to say, but the first time he had looked into those onyx eyes they had grabbed a hold of his heart, attaching themselves thoroughly to it, in way that not even his parents could. _

_Sasuke! _

_The person in question turned around. There was no one there .. weird._

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he got eyeful of blond ... blurry blond. Without his contacts or glasses he couldn't see a thing, and suddenly on impulse he screamed and punched Naruto square in the face. When he heard the blond yelp, he realized who he hit and sighed," Oh it's just you." And despite possibly giving the blond a broken nose, he closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his head.

"Ah fuck, fuck, fuck," Naruto said as he checked his nose in a mirror for any bleeding. There wasn't any bleeding, but fuck it hurt! What was with the Uchiha's an their impulse hitting! Jesus, if their parents weren't friends that stupid raven would be in a world of hurt. "You stupid asshole," he groaned. "Do you realize how purple my face is going to be in the morning," he whined, wincing at his already throbbing nose.

When he turned around to say something, he saw the raven sleeping soundly(well trying to sleep soundly) under the covers. If it hadn't been for the fear of him getting punched again, he would've thrown the bastard out of the bed. _'Stupid bastard,'_he thought. But he would expect nothing less of him. Pretending to sleep was just one of his many methods of ignoring him. "Sasuke, we need to talk," he said in a serious tone, ignoring the throbbing in his nose.

No answer.

Naruto sighed and walked over to Sasuke's bedside. "Sasuke, talk to me, pretty please?" And yet again no answer. He groaned and yanked off the covers. He smirked when he felt Sasuke's temper slowly rising (after a couple of years it became a sort of intuition of his). Feeling on a roll and climbed into the bed next to him. "I know you're slowly dying inside because of the fact that I'm next to you, and unless you want to die a slow painful death, I suggest you agree to talk to me," he whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke felt his skin form goosebumps, his breath was becoming shallow. He hadn't been this close to Naruto in years, and he certainly didn't like it. There was only one way to describe how he was feeling: awkward. He couldn't let it show though, or the blond idiot would know he was getting to him! And there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen, for crying out loud his pride was on the line here! So in a deathly calm voice and his eyes still shut he said, "I suggest you get off the bed, and give me back the covers if you still want _certain _body parts in the right places by the time you leave this room."

Naruto shuddered. Unfortunately he knew all too well about what Sasuke was threatening him with. By God he was never going to go back to the sixth grade, when he gave an eight year old Sasuke a wedgie. No! He was not going back to that pain ever again! "You're evil, fine I'll leave," he muttered.

"It's what I do best. Please let the door hit you on the way out," Sasuke said pulling the covers over him and burying his face deeper into the pillow.

Naruto got out of the bed and walked toward the door, stopped before he opened the door. He smirked and said in a (fake) hurt voice, " I know you hate me, but please hear me out." Despite the fact that Sasuke hated his guts, his guilt trips surprisingly worked all the time.

Sasuke groaned in his pillow. "Two minutes."

Naruto hurried and sat the bed, and stared at Sasuke in silence as he put his glasses on. He looked at his eyes again, wondering if would feel the sensation he did all those years ago, and sure enough when he saw the pitch black orbs looking into him, he felt his heart skip a beat. He decided to pass it off as heartburn. Not realizing what he was he was doing till the raven hit him upside the head and asked him what he wanted. "Um we need talk .. about us," he said awkwardly. What was with him, he better had not rehearsed what he said for two hours straight just to mess the whole thing up.

The raven scrunched his nose up as if he were disgusted. "What about _us?_ There is no us. We're not friends," he said as if he were talking to a kindergartner.

Naruto took in a deep breath, trying not to get frustrated. That God damn kid was so fucking difficult sometimes. Talking to him like he was a child? He was the child! It wasn't even the fact that he was difficult, it was the fact that he was sincere to almost every person her met, even if they were a prostitute, and yet for some odd unexplainable reason known to man, he could never so much as be civil to the blond. "That's the point. We aren't friends, but we used to be friends, _best friends_, and I-I don't understand why we aren't anymore. You keep telling me that it's because of what I did, I know I'm an idiot, and I know I'm an asshole, but I have no idea what I could've possibly done to make you so angry."

Naruto noticed that his former friend's expression suddenly went from humored by the conversation they were having, to hurt. "You should know what you did," he said in a quivering voice. Naruto also noted that he actually sounded a little insulted. "If that's all you have to say, then you can just leave." By the sound of his voice, Naruto knew that his words were final. And Sasuke was serious, he wasn't going to spend another second on a conversation he knew was going to end worse than it had started out. Like hell, he was going to cooperate with Naruto. The very sight of the bastard made him want to punch his face in. He eyed the blond when he saw that he wouldn't budge. "Well, go away," he said making a shooing motion.

The frustrated blond groaned. "Jesus Sasuke, what the fuck is wrong with you! I-you--freaking- just--ugh!" He was at a loss for words. He was at such a loss he couldn't think of anything! The stupid, little bastard (little being the key term) how could he just turn him away without an explanation? 'You should know what you did, you should know what you did'. No, that answer wasn't going to fly anymore. "Sasuke I'm only going to ask this once. WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!You can't just leave me hanging like this, stop being so difficult so we can get it resolved and put it behind us. I want to be you friend Sasuke, but if you can't tell me what I did that's not going to happen," he roared, so loudly he was sure the other residents of the house heard him, and in a few minutes would come rushing in the room asking what was wrong. "This is your last chance, and if our friendship meant nothing to you, then don't tell me."

He could've siad it. The words coud'lve come so easily out of his mouth. What he had been holding in for years, a secret only his father knew. All problems could've gone in away with just the uttering of a few simple words. "J-Just go away please. It meant nothing to me, you were my parents friends kid, I couldn't not hang out with you I _had _to. You were just a nuisance that I couldn't get rid of till I was fourteen. Just go away," Sasuke said in a small voice.

Naruto winced. It hurt more than he thought it would. There was an odd sensation in his stomach, it felt like he was empty as odd as it sounded, was it sadness, anger, he couldn't tell. So that's what he was? A nuisance? Sasuke couldn't know how he felt. He couldn't know that he got to him, or else he'd feel like he won. He wouldn't win. "You're just a five year old stuck in a nineteen year olds body aren't you? When are you going start being mature? I was a nuisance, eh? Well you know what Sasuke, I don't need you. I don't need an immature little whore as a friend anyway!" _'Am I insulting him, oh God please let what I'm saying be insulting.'_

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm not a who-"

"So that's why you spread your legs for twenty-eight year old men, because you're not a whore.," he said in a sarcastic mocking tone.

"Are you done here," Sasuke growled.

Naruto smirked. "No I'm not done Sasuke."

Oh the words he that came out of his mouth. They were treacherous, horrible, words he never in a million years thought he would say he shouted out as if he hadn't a care in the world. And each time Sasuke's face broke he got a sick twisted high that kept him fueled like the energizer bunny. By the time he was finished he was panting, wow he actually felt sort of liberated. When he looked at Sasuke's expression he smiled and bid him a farewell, left the room, and slammed the door behind him.

As he leaned against the door of Sasuke's guest room, and heard the raven crying he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to apologize, not antagonize Sasuke. "Well," he said to himself, "that didn't go as planned."

* * *

Sasuke sobbed as he dialed Neji's phone number on his cellphone. He was as inconsolable as a little kid who didn't get the toy he wanted in a store. In his entire lifetime, never had he felt so embarrassed.

Naruto had completely and utterly cursed him out. Yelled at him as if he were a child. No one (thank God) had been there to witness the horrific event, but it had felt like he was being reprimanded by a teacher in front of his entire class. It was so out of Naruo's character that it actually sort of scared him.

Out of all the fights they had, which consisted of many, Naruto usually all but made himself look like an idiot, and Sasuke had always come out on top. Much to the blond's dismay. But this time Naruto had defeated him in a way that not even the most evil dictator could boast about. The horrible vile words that had come out of his mouth had been enough to defeat an army, it destroyed Sasuke ... and thoroughly at that.

The thing that got him the most though, was that Naruto had been about to apologize, FREAKING APOLOGIZE! Ugh, he shouldn't have been such an ass, then Naruto would've said those two magic words. ... Wait magic words? What the hell was he smoking? Never in a million years would he even think about accepting his half assed apology anyway, and his father was the one who was making him apologize at that!

He shook his head at the though of those wretched words and pressed the phone against his ear, after he pressed send, waiting to hear Neji's voice on the phone.

"Hello?" came a rugged, tired, and by the sound of it slightly annoyed voice.

"N-Neji?" a still sobbing Sasuke replied. "A-Are you ... C-Can you talk?" he asked, his voice cracking at the last few words he said.

A deep sigh came from the other end of the phone. "Listen, I'm stumped with work and I've been up since four o' clock in the morning. Unless it's important could you please make it quick. I don't have the time for this," he said in an exasperated voice.

Sasuke flinched at his choice of words. Well, Jesus, was he just too inconvenient for everyone these days. The way Neji said it, it was like he assumed that he was just going to whine to him. Which was, to some extent, very accurate, but jeez couldn't he give him some fucking credit? And for Christ sake he was his boyfriend.

"It's Naruto ... he-"

"Babe, cmon he's a fucking idiot don't take his words to heart," he said quickly as if he were trying to get off the phone. "There's no need to cry, you guys fight all the time, why does this time make a difference?"

"B-But you don't understand ..."

Then in an abrupt voice that made Sasuke cringe, Neji said, "Listen, I have to go I'll call you later."

Sasuke's jaw dropped as he heard a loud beep at the other end of the phone. Great, now he had no one to talk to. No one at home wanted to hear him, his friends didn't want to hear him. Fuck! Now he was confined to being a mute. He threw the phone on the floor and collapsed onto the bed sobbing. He curled himself up in a ball and let his tears run freely. '_Stupid moron, this is all your fault.'_

As the next day rolled by, and the evening approached, the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's all sat themselves at the dining table. Sine they hadn't had the time to have a formal dinner with the Uchiha's the day before, they decided that it was fitting to do so that day. Everyone chattered mindlessly as they waited for their food to be served except for Itachi, who was engrossed in his own thoughts, and Sasuke and Naruto, who were oh- so convienantly placed next to eachother. The unpleasant expressions on their faces were proof enough that they were not happy.

Since last night tensions had been high between the two. And unbeknownst to the others they had officially declared war on each other. Naruto leaned in towards Sasukes and didn't stop till his mouth was blaringly close to Sasuke's ear. "I heard that little sob-fest of yours yesterday. I didn't know you were so sensitive! All you have to do is ask and I'll gladly be your friend again," he mocked, they both knew this wasn't going to happen.

"Not in a million years _whitey_," Sasuke whispered harshly. To add more effect to his words, he discreetly elbowed Naruto in the stomach. He smiled to himself when he heard Naruto gasp in pain. "Fucking dumbass," he muttered.

Minato shook his head, he knew this was going to end badly. '_Naruto ... you were supposed to apologize.'_

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly, and in an attempt to make things more pleasant Mikoto set her gaze towards Naruto and asked, "So how has college treated you this year?" Lame attempt, yes, but it was something.

As Naruto answered the question with much enthusiasm Sasuke jumped slightly when he felt his pocket buzz. He took out his cellphone, flipped it open, and his face immediately lit up when he saw the message that read:

_Sorry for the other day, I didn't mean to be so rude. I let my temper get the best of me and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You mean the world to me, ad as corny as I feel for typing this, I love you._

_-Neji_

Unfortunately his happiness was short lived when his mother tapped his shoulder and told him to turn off his cellphone at the dinner table. "Who was that Anyway?" she asked, not caring that she was being nosy. Oh, how she wouldn't like the answer.

"Neji," Sasuke said stoically.

Her expression immediately soured, and everyone at the table have a light inaudible groan. She was going to go on one of her rants again. Dinner was officially ruined. Naruto however seemed to be holding back a smile, Sasuke frowned, he was up to something.

"He's too old for you," she said, the slight wrinkles under eyes moving as she said her words. "Nine years! That's way too old for a nineteen year old. You're practically a baby!"

Sasuke bt his tongue to keep from shouting profanity's at his mother. There she went, acting as if he was five years old again. He loved her to death, but he was nineteen. An adult, which meant he was more than inclined to make his own decisions, being nineteen didn't mean he had to listen to his mother tell him what he should and shouldn't do. "Dad was five years older than you," he said stubbornly.

"Yes, but only five years. He's NINE YEARS too old for you," she recounted stubbornly. "What does he have to offer you anyway?" Her expression turned from sour to grave. "Oh, to think of how innocent you used to be before you met him. So pure and untouched, but then he came along and took that all away. And last year, when I found you two together-"

"Mother!" Sasuke nearly squealed as his mom made everyone at the table recall the moment Neji and him had been caught having sex. His entire face turned scarlett as the embarressing memory flooded though his mind.

But to no avail did his mother stop. Once she got started there was no going back. "Do you know what that does to a mom, Sasuke? Catching your youngest son doing _monkey buisness_ with a man old enough to be a father?" she exclaimed in a distressed voice, having no idea and no care in the world that she was embarrassing her son.

Naruto snorted, and when Sasuke turned to face him he glared. Despite this Naruto held up his head and faced everyone at the table. "Sasuke innocent and pure? Please, he's anything but innocent," he turned for a second and smirked at Sasuke, who at that moment knew what he was going to say, "the little harlot lost his virginity when he was fourteen," he exclaimed.

Shocked, dumbfounded, and slightly disturbed was the way to describe the look on every-ones faces, except Naruto's who looked very proud that he'd revealed Sasuke's secret. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Sasuke looked mortified, on the verge of tears. '_Who cares,' he though bitterly, 'he fucking deserved it.'_

Mikoto broke everyone's silence by laughing, receiving shell shocked looks as she did. "What? Obviously he's joking. Oh Naruto you're so funny." She turned to a morbid looking Sasuke. "Well, Sasuke, say it's not true."

But Sasuke couldn't, as all eyes were on him he felt all the heat in his body leave him, his cursed tears that had once threatened to fall, began stubbornly doing so. He felt naked, exposed, how dare that stupid asshole exposed his secret to what felt like the world. That was private business! And he'd only told half of the fucking story, of course one. To make him look like a whore, and two. Because he knew Sasuke didn't have the guts to say the rest of the story.

As his tears fell, sobbing sounds spewed from his mouth. Great, he was crying for the second time in two days, now not only would he not only be embarressed, he'd have a headache. With what little dignity he had left, he lifted himself from the table and promptly ran to his room, leaving everyone behind at the table.

Kushina and Minato glared at their son, who immediately feigned guilt. "Naruto," Kushina started, giving her a death glare like no other. "I'm not going to yell, but I'm going to ask in a very loud voice, what the fuck were you thinking!" she shrieked, completely contradicting herself. She turned her attention towards Minato (much to Naruto's delight) who cowered at her glare. "And you! You told me he apologized yesterday! It doesn't look like that to me!"

Minato groaned. "He told me yesterday that he would!"

"Well you should've made sure yesterday that he did!" Kushina lowered her voice to such an extent that no one, but Minato could hear her. "If they don't get along soon our plan won't work, and if our plan doesn't work, I'm going to be a very unhappy wife."

Right, the plan. Their plan wouldn't work if Naruto kept his stubbornness up, and he wouldn't let his son ruin everything he'd planned for years, in just a matter of days! Minato glared at Naruto once more. "Naruto, your mother's yelling at me because of you, therefore I'm not happy, if you don't apologize to Sasuke in the next five minutes. I'll make sure that you won't see the light of day for a very long time."

Naruto pouted. "But, do I have to?" he whined.

"YES!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat, not only of fear, but out of pure shock that his soft hearted father could produce such a loud roar. "Okay, I'll apologize," he said quickly, and exiting the the dining room faster than he spoke.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stood outside of Sasuke's room, contemplating how he was going to execute his next few moves. God how was he going to do this? Sasuke was surely to stubborn to accept any form of an apology that he had to offer. He would probably just kick him in the groin and send him off ... like he usually did. This is why he hated when his parents made him apologize. They knew that his ex- best friend would never accept it. Did they like watching him go through physical pain?

As much as he hated to admit it. He kind of did deserve a kick in the groin. He knew better than to say what he had ... it was purely childish. They'd had an unspoken agreement that Naruto wouldn't mention what he had, but after he'd gotten elbowed he had to do something, because Sasuke could not win the fight they'd been having for five years. Unfortunately though, before he could think about it, the words spilled out of his mouth. After that incident, he kind of got why the raven called him an idiot. But hey, at least he

Before he could stop himself he opened to door to Sasuke's room. He tried not to laugh at the scene in front of him. There laying on the bed stood a very angry looking Sasuke, with blood shot eyes, and a pout that would have any soft hearted person flocking at his feet. He was laughing, because he looked angry persa, but because he looked like he was trying to hard to not look like he had gotten to him. "Sasuke I-"

"Leave, please," Sasuke said simply. Naruto guessed those were the only words that he could say without crying in front of him. When Naruto wouldn't budge, Sasuke stood and stalked towards the blond. "I said leave c-can't y-you ..."

Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto pulled him into a hug, Sasuke tensed only for a second before he relaxed into Naruto's chest. He couldn't say why, maybe it was out of instinct. But something inside him made show that small sign of affection. "Sasuke ... I'm sorry. You know how I get sometimes," he said stroking his hair. He liked this feeling, it felt like when they were friends.

Sasuke sniffled. "You didn't have to bring that up though," he said.

Naruto smiled. "I know, I know, I'm sorry," he sighed and pulled Sasuke out of the hug so he could see him, "am I forgiven?"

"Yes ..." he almost let himself go, it could've been a happy reunion between the two, a celebration that they'd finally been semi- civil to each other ... '_No I won't do that.'_Sasuke abruptly smacked Naruto's hands away and in a conniving voice he said, "But I still hate you."

By the look on Naruto's face, Sasuke could tell that he had some not so nice words to say, but before he could say them a knock on the door interrupted him. He turned around and saw both of their parents coming in. Kushina, Minato, and Mikoto? What did they do now ... by the look on their faces he could tell that they were either really busted, or someone had died. He turned to Sasuke. Did that little brat tell them about yesterday?

"Naruto, Sasuke," Mikoto said interrupting their thoughts. "We have something to tell you."

* * *

A.N. Alright. So I know I said I'd update but .. dammit I have the worst writers block ever! Please my avid readers (the ones who read all my stories) understand where I'm coming from. I swear I know you don't want to get an excuse from me but if you did it would be that I had a civil war with my writers block, and I think I'm slowly falling into victory with this. I''ve already started writing "My Porcelain Doll" so expect that next.

Well, on to this story. Hehe, I enjoyed writing this chapter. It's so fun writing something that's not so ... serious? Well sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger (if anything a mini one), but honestly it would've been crap if I gave you everything at once. Haha, and for some of the people who didn't like Sasuke's height ... consider yourself lucky, because I was gonna make him 5'4"! Hmm, so there will be some explanation and everyones reaction will be in the next chapter ...

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and you weren't disappointed. Well if any you have any questions (especially about that hug, which I know, will probably confuse some people), state them in a review and I'll answer them in my next chapter or in a responsive message. Oh, almost forgot ... thanks for all the reviews! That's the most reviews I've gotten for a first chapter, and I really enjoyed them. So ... please review as you've seen me type before, they help me with my creativity juices and my self confidence ... which in turn get you updates faster. I'll also be updating one of my other stories soon (I'm not saying which one, cause when I do I usually don't update it like I say I will ... xD) if you haven't read any of my others check them out.

Not much else to say, except thank you for reading, thanks for the reviews and alerts (again), and can't wait to see you all next time.

* * *


End file.
